


Fairy Tail: A Lesson in Magic

by Lithomancer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal, Brainwashing, Cocklust, Cum-addiction, Dominance, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Large Cock, Mind Break, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Pheromone Usage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Addiction, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithomancer/pseuds/Lithomancer
Summary: After regaining use of Satan Soul, Mirajane is corrupted by the influx of magic and turns members of Fairy Tail into her cum-addicted fucktoys.





	1. Chapter 1

October 23rd X784...

 

“Are you sure this is the place?” Levy asked as she scrutinized the run-down appearance of the two-story house. Peeling forest-green paint clung to its derelict exterior like a sickly rot, exposing it’s atrophied wooden bones like the skeletal rib cage of a decomposing body. Broken balusters hung like a row of gnashing teeth, giving the front porch the distinct appearance of a mouth poised to consume whatever entered its derelict interior. Levy hesitated for a moment before stepping onto the crumbling narrow walkway, her petite frame casting a shadow over the field of dead grass extending their wizened stalks to the merciless sun’s searing rays. Levy's strapless sunflower yellow dress, which was cut distractingly low, whirled in the gentle autumn breeze, promising constantly to reveal her thick bubbly asscheeks exploding within the comforting caress of her lacy cotton panties, but always managed to renege. 

 

Her guide, a peppy brunette sporting a variety of colorful bangles on each wrist, merely giggled and pushed her forward as she said, “She looks exactly like the pictures in the magazine! I don’t think she’s ever come out of that place. I mean, what a dump! right?”

 

“I sure hope your right!” Levy said flatly as she turned and handed the spirited teenager a slim stack of jewels, hearing the musical clinking of her bangles as she enthusiastically snatched the bills and merrily sauntered off, leaving Levy alone in front of the house. She blanched as she rubbed her arm and slowly made her way up the eroding steps, feeling the disintegrating mass crunch under her sandals as she raised a dainty fist and knocked on the door. 

 

“Mira!” Levy cried as she pounded on the door again, her short blue hair whirling from side to side as she stared at the dust-caked windows on either side of the entrance for any sign of activity. She let out a small huff of frustration as she heard the faint sound of music bleeding through the walls, confirming that at least something dwelled within the dilapidated building. “Gosh, this place should have been condemned.”

 

Levy gripped the paint-chipped golden door handle and slowly turned, hearing a sharp “creak” as the door slowly opened like a cadaverous maw exposing the wretched state of its decaying insides. Levy’s curious brown eyes flickered to every corner of the dimly-lit musty room as she inspected its miserable state, her nose wrinkling as she stared at old pizza boxes and dog-eared take-out containers randomly deposited on the hardwood floor. “Eww, there’s no way she would hole herself up in here! This is seriously gross!”

 

Bass vibrations began to pulse rhythmically across the floor like the heartbeat of a dying animal, luring her forward with each beat despite her better judgment until she stood before the closed door that failed to contain the synchronized female vocals blasting from the speakers. 

 

Hey you  
Baby Blues  
Show me whatcha gonna do?

 

The floor creaked under Levy’s feet as she raised her fist to knock, her hand trembling as she felt a sudden burst of apprehension urge her to abandon her amiable intentions. She could feel it leech away her resolve, begging her to turn away and leave, but her loyalty to her friends outweighed her well-being. 

 

“Mirajane! Are you in there? It’s Levy!” Levy shouted, trying to be heard above the din in the bedroom as she pounded on the door with her dainty fist. But despite her effort, no response greeted her in return other than the raucous bluesy vocals of “Don't Stop the Devil” by Dead Posey, prompting her to release a huff of frustration that jostled her baby-blue bangs. 

 

...Only your touch gonna get me wild  
Say I'm not a sinner  
But you make me a liar

 

Levy steeled her nerves and gripped the door handle, feeling it vibrate as the song transitioned into its main chorus, fueled by the electrified riffs pumping vibrations through the creaking floorboards. She slowly opened the door and winced as it’s rusted hinges emitted a sharp squeak of protest, but as her gaze swept through the dimly lit room, her expression quickly gave way to surprise, shock, and ultimately confusion. Crimson candles were arrayed haphazardly around the room, tinting vintage metal band posters on the walls with a sickly reddish gleam. That same feeble glow spread its tortured ethereal fingers over the fake webbing that clung between the twisted gothic furniture positioned neatly around the ample interior, filling the room with a dim lighting that exposed the veil of scented smoke choking the air. Music pulsed through the air like a maelstrom of vibrating sound and bass that rumbled through the walls like the heartbeat of a predator poised to strike; emanating from dimly-glowing multi-faceted crystals that floated above the terrain of soft rippling bedsheets and exposing the silhouette of a particularly curvaceous female. 

 

“Mirajane? Is that you? The whole guilds’ been worried sick abo-” Levy shouted, stopping mid-sentence as her eyes widened in shock as she gazed down at Mirajane. Puffs of violet smoke billowed from Mirajane’s lips as she took a long drag from a slim black cigarette, her corrupted crimson eyes glowing like a pair of hot coals that contrasted sharpy with her messy long hair draped over her bed like a sea of soft white silk. Mirajane laid on top of the bed with her head resting against the edge, her large tits adorned with her enticing bubble-gum pink nipples, her knees bent and spread wide to expose the obscene tubular bulge between her legs that quivered to life as she gazed hungrily at Levy and licked her lips repeatedly. Levy put her hand over her mouth as her eyes stared with a mixture of horror and disgust at the disproportionately large cock draped casually over Mirajane’s slender thigh like an alabaster python lounging in the sun. Her flat stomach sported thick pearly lines of lumpy sperm tinged by the dim lighting until it appeared like crimson syrup splattered over her midriff.

 

I like the games we play  
When you're inside my veins  
No a little good  
Don't stop the Devil

 

“Mira, A-are you okay?” Levy stammered, struggling to be heard over the music playing as she took a hesitant step forward only to fill the room with a loud “Squelch!” Levy grimaced in disgust as she stared down at the floor and discovered a plethora of wadded up cum-coated black lacey panties dotting the floor! A strange musty odor slid up Levy’s nostrils as she took another unsteady step forward, the room spinning as she suddenly found it strangely difficult to think. 

 

“I’m hungry,” Mirajane replied as her black painted lips curled into a lecherous smile, her cock jerking and stiffening while she arched her back and emitted a seductive purr that filled Levy with the horrifying realization that something was seriously wrong with her. Mirajane snapped her fingers and instantly plunged the room into silence before rolling over and getting on her hands and knees, her cock stiffening into a quivering ivory pillar flanked by a bloated pair of balls that throbbed with a sickening need to vacate their creamy contents. Mirajane tilted her head like an animal as she smiled and waited for Levy’s response, jolting the addled girl out of her reverie. 

 

“I-um, I could t-take you out to eat if you’d like,” Levy said anxiously, blushing as she tore her eyes away from Mirajane’s sinful curves, trying not to stare despite the fact her eyes irresistibly flickered from Mira’s eyes down to her stiffening tumescent girlcock. “It would be really...um...great for us both! We could go over decorations for the Halloween party the guild wanted to invite you too, haha!” 

 

But Mirajane simply purred and looked up and down Levy’s body, shamelessly checking her out before she stated, “I’m not hungry for food, Levy, I’m hungry for you.”

 

Levy blushed shyly as she slowly backed away, her hand reaching behind her scrabbling for the door handle as she smiled unconvincingly to mask her dismay. Something terribly has gone wrong since Mirajane used Satan Soul to defeat Freed, something that was outside Levy’s ability to discern, and the more she stood before her corrupted friend, the more that unease showed. “You know, on second thought, I’ll just dash off and let everyone know you’re doing just fine!” 

 

Before Levy could even think to react, Mirajane vanished into a blur of motion, slamming the door shut with her outstretched hand and leaning against it casually as she smiled down at Levy and said, “Now, where do you think you’re going so soon? I really really missed you and you’re not leaving until we get to spend some quality time...catching up.”

 

Levy shuddered at the ominous declaration, panic blossoming in her chest as Mirajane caressed her cheek suggestively and barred her only escape from this delipidated hell. She wracked her brain for anything that could help her escape Mirajane’s clutches, but in the end, her only solution was to try and reason with her and hope there was some remnant of Mirajane left. Levy’s brown eyes stared worriedly up at Mirajane as she blurted out, “Something is seriously wrong, Mira, this isn't like you! Please do-”

 

“You talk too much,” Mirajane murmured as she leaned in and kissed Levy’s forehead for a long moment, cutting off the panic-stricken bluenette as she infected her petite body with her demonic magic. Levy’s arms dropped to her sides as her body posture slackened, her forehead adorned with a purple lipstick mark that throbbed with an eldritch glow as it emptied her mind and rendered her as little more than a puppet in Mirajane’s depraved embrace. Levy merely stared blankly up as Mirajane as her corrupted friend smiled down at her while she twirled a line a pre-cum hanging from her rotund cockhead like a thick rice noodle and plunged it inside her mouth. Despite the curse melting her thoughts into molten slag, Levy shuddered as Mirajane spread the lumpy goo inside her mouth as if it were a treat fed to an obedient animal, her senses choked with its salty taste as her tongue spasmed across the finger swirling against the inside of her cheeks. Mirajane tilted her head and bit her lower lip as she moved behind Levy and wrapped her arms around her, her nostrils flaring as she took in the intoxicating fruity scent wafting off Levy’s creamy skin. 

 

“I always imagined it was you that would come,” Mirajane whispered in Levy’s ear as she ran her hands possessively all over her dress, stopping only to slid her glistening tongue up the side of Levy’s neck. “You were always such a good friend. It felt so right blowing my thick, creamy loads thinking about putting bun after bun in your oven.”

 

Emboldened by her perverted confession, Mirajane led Levy like a docile animal to her bed, pushing her over and arranging her petite body so that she was prone on the bed with her ass raised majestically as if forced to offer her jiggling fuckpillows as a tribute. Mirajane’s throat rumbled with a seductive purr as she slid her body on top of Levy, brushing a lock of blue hair away from her ear as she hissed another wanton confession inside Levy’s ear like a seductive honey that set her own cock throbbing with depraved need. “Nngh, you know how many times I jerked my big fat dick off thinking about running your beautiful face all over the mess I made. mmm...Nothing drains my bloated balls like imagining what it would be like to fuck and lick every part of your gorgeous body.” 

 

Levy’s nostrils flared as she inhaled the potent musk spewing from the gelatinous globs of lumpy cum sprayed across Mirajane’s bed like a wanton web that she found herself enmeshed in. Not even quick glances at Erza’s perverted books prepared Levy for the influx of sensations and smells overloaded her brain as Mirajane pulled her lacey panties off and began greedily groping her ass. Mirajane’s eyelids hung heavy with intoxication as she groped and kneaded the thick doughy globes of Levy’s bubble-ass, her tongue forming thick glistening trails of wanton lust as she licked up the curve of Levy’s derriere and tasted the mouthwatering tang of fresh blueberries. Mirajane let out a seductive giggle that caused Levy’s pussy to dampen with forbidden lust just before she punctuated her lewd worship with a sharp “smack!” as her raised hand roughly spanked her ass and formed a deliciously red handprint. Levy squealed as she spasmed on the bed, whimpering at the rough foreplay until Mirajane’s warm hands parted the thick fleshy spheres of her perfectly proportionate ass and exposed her immaculate asscrack to her half-lidded gaze. Helplessly before the heavenly aroma of ripe blueberries tainting every breath Mirajane took, she pressed her dexterous tongue against the puckered rim of Levy’s asshole and buried her glistening muscle as deep as she possibly could inside. 

 

Levy’s eyes widened as an immensely pleasurable sensation rolled up her spine and suffused her mind with a strangely relaxing bliss. She still wanted to escape, but that part of her mind was strangely cut off and buried in some distant corner of her head, forcing her to enjoy Mirajane’s tongue slithering inside her asshole. Her palms pressed over her mouth as she struggled to restrain a torrent of needy moans aching to make themselves heard. Instead, only Mira’s moaning filled the air, followed by her depraved slurping, audible licking, and loud lip-smacking as she relished the divine taste of Levy’s ass. 

 

“Be a good loving friend and use Solid Script for me,” Mirajane purred as she reluctantly pulled away from Levy’s ass only to slide her swollen shaft against Levy’s spit-slick backdoor. Levy raised her head in confusion, her thoughts slowly trickling back into her head like a dripping faucet filling a sink, leaving her with a strange sense of smoldering arousal between her legs even if her embarrassment and disgust sought to quench that forbidden heat. 

 

“N-No Mira, you need to stop! This is not right, we need to get help! Erz-” Levy exclaimed as she tried to crawl way, her palms slapping wetly on the cum-plastered sheets as she tried to pull herself forward, only to release a yelp as Mirajane roughly pulled her back in position and roughly spanked her for her disobedience, filling the air with a sharp ringing noise that left Levy gasping at a strange infusion of pain and pleasure permeated her jiggling assglobes. 

 

“I said, Now,” Mirajane ordered, her eyes flaring as she connected with Levy’s squirming figure and forced her to obey. Levy’s eyes widened in fear and shock as her hands moved on their own and caressed the small of her back, her fingers tracing intricate swirls and lines until a golden flare lit the room for a moment as “Anal Whore” tattooed itself in cursive lettering just above Levy’s jiggling derriere. Levy’s eyes crossed as Mirajane rubbed her girthy shaft up and down the deep valley of her asscrack, causing a maelstrom of pleasure crashing through her body and wrenching a torrent of high-pitched moans from her soft lips. 

 

“Good Girl!” Mirajane moaned out as she leaned in close and whispered more of her depraved confessions in her ear, aching to corrupt her guildmate down to her very core and coat her body in her filthy lumpy cockbroth. “I’ve always wanted to fuck your ass, Levy. To drown your shitpipe in my cockmilk and force you to squirt it out of your ass for my amusement. I love fucking Good Girls like you…”

 

Mirajane moaned as she licked up Levy’s cheek, punctuating the raunchy gesture with a firm kiss that left a visible lipstick mark plastered against Levy’s face like a badge of depravity. Loud “shlick” noises permeated the room as Mirajane hotdogged Levy’s ass and groaned at the exquisite feeling of her soft jiggling cheeks massaging the sides of her massive cock like her own personal fleshlight. But soon the temptation to finally penetrate Levy’s ass and dump her gooey bounty deep in her sluttified asspipe proved too great. Mirajane shuddered in delight and anticipation as she pressed her bulbous cockhead against Levy’s puckered rim, feeling her squirm underneath her as she struggled to make sense of the newfound sensations sliding up her spine like a hot needy wave demanding absolute compliance to milk every drop of mind-melting pleasure. Mirajane grunted as she tried shoving her girth past Levy’s clenching pucker, feeling it slowly give way like a fleshy gate overcome by a pulsating battering ram. Levy’s mouth opened in a silent scream as a loud “Splort!” echoed around the room as Mirajane buried the head of her girthy shaft inside Levy’s tight anal canal. 

 

Levy’s eyes rolled up in her head as Mirajane grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her head back as she sunk cock deeper inside her. Levy’s first anal orgasm tumbled through her body like a tsunami battering a small island, wiping away her thoughts and replacing them with a carnal bliss undertoned with a depraved desire for more. Pent-up moans poured from Levy’s parted lips, mixing with Mirajane’s feral grunting as the shemale model finally buried the rest of her massive cock deep inside Levy’s ass. 

 

“Your thick ass is such a greedy little fucktoy!” moaned out Mirajane as she reveled in the feeling of Levy’s tight anal ring clenching around her veiny girth like a constricting pink maw that inadvertently massaged every inch of her obscene length with a caress softer than silk. The lewd sound of flesh slapping against flesh mixed with the debased “Splorch! Splorch! Splorch!”, forming a melody that filled the room as Mirajane thrusted rapidly inside Levy’s jiggling rear, her balls slapping wetly against Levy’s drooling honeypot as she milked every drop of pleasure she could from the petite bluenette. Levy’s tongue lolled out of her mouth as rapid-fire orgasms reduced her to a babbling wreck, torn between pleading for her to pound her slutty ass full of hot throbbing cockmeat and pleading for her to come to her senses. Her perky breasts jiggled wildly as she found herself forced to fuck back, her body enthralled to appease the carnal greed imbued in Mirajane’s rapid thrusts. Levy could hear her grunt and cry out as she lodged her engorged shaft deep inside her ass and laid on top of her, pressing her deeper into the bed as she animalistically licked up and down her cheek as hot sticky goo erupted from her cockhead and stuffed her bowels full of the salty cream. 

 

Levy couldn't help herself, she could feel the lewd heat from Mirajane’s ejaculations suffuse her body with the sickening realization that she became nothing more than a meat condom for her massive girth, her eyes irresistibly rolling up in her head once more as a mind-melting orgasm tormented her body with spasms of delicious pleasure. Levy’s ass sluttily gulped Mirajane’s shaft deeper inside her, hugging the tumescent girth like a needy lover as it quaffed down the copious ejaculation with a greed that overcame all of Levy’s rational inhibitions. Levy shivered in delight as Mirajane’s plump lips parted next to her ear and emitted a torrent of satisfied moaning, filling her dumb-fucked mind with the sound of her passionate orgasm as hot creamy ballbroth squirted out of her ass like a waterfall of ivory sludge that pooled on the bed like melted frosting. Squelching noises filled the room as Mirajane renewed her rapid thrusting, her merciless cadence filling the room with the symphony of her carnal addiction as she sought to turn Levy’s thick ass into a dumping ground for her viscous hyper-fertile cockslop. Mirajane moved her upper body away from Levy’s spasming figure and pulled on her arms like a pair of reins as she stuffed every inch of her cum-glazed girth inside the slutty bubblegum pink maw of her anus, groaning at the surge of pleasure as her balls rubbed enticingly against Levy’s quivering folds. Consumed by the intoxicating ecstasy flaring from her sluttified ass, Levy twerked like a horny bimbo begging for a raunchy fuck, her sweat-oiled ass bouncing back and forth, slapping gently against Mirajane’s waist while her anus milked hot globs of salty pre-cum. Levy became an animal, submissive like a pack bitch before a dominant alpha as she transitioned from twerking to fucking back as her body began to crave the destruction of her tight ass. Fragments of perverted fantasies slid like molasses in Levy’s fuck-drunk mind, corrupting her as she visualized her gaping ass gushing with Mirajane's sperm like a backed up sewer pipe clogged with pearlescent gunk. That seductive image alone propelled her into a zealous frenzy of twisted perverted thinking that subtly warped Levy’s personality. 

 

After all, it's what friends are for, Levy thought in her lust-crazed madness as Mirajane dumped another load of hot gooey cream inside her stuffed asshole, giving her a parody of a pregnant belly as her body struggled to contain the gelatinous sperm. Getting their asses fucked senseless by hot pulsating cock! Getting fucked and fucked and fucked like a dumb Cum-dumpster! I need to help her...I'm too weak to ask the guild...i'll be her rapetoy instead until she drains those big yummy balls in my ass! 

 

Levy’s eyes rolled up in her head as her wanton fantasies blended together into a buffet of cocks and cum that sent her careening into a maelstrom of filthy orgasms magnified by the sea of sloshing goo packed in her guts. She felt herself drown in a sea of corrupting seduction, her mind permeated by mind-addling whispers of twisted voices and howls of primal ecstasy. She could dimly feel the sensations pouring through her body like molten lust filling a human fuck-puppet as Mirajane pulled out of her ass and unleashed a howl of ecstasy as she painted her curvy back and thick ass with a thick gooey coating of porcelain-hued fucksludge. Levy’s eyes stared blankly into space as she trembled at the heat sinking deliciously into her skin, her tongue mindlessly licking at any stray globs of cold slimy cum that pooled like miniaturized rivers in the terrain of rippling silk bed sheets. Her mouth parted in a silent scream of ecstasy as thick lumpy globs of hot sperm slid out of her ass and splattered all over the bed with a disgusting noise that reverberated in her blissed-out mind and set her loins aching to feel the same debased sensation. 

 

When Levy could finally think again, free of the strange perversion afflicting her body and mind, she found herself laying on top of Mirajane’s sweat-oiled body as the white-haired wizard took a long drag from a freshly lit cigarette. She could hear Mirajane’s satisfied purring as she released a puff of violet smoke, her head nestled against the curve of her swan-like neck as she gasped for breath and struggled to contain the pleasure and lust permeating her body. 

 

It’s finally over, I thought she would never stop fucking my ass! I need to get out of here and warn the guild...she’s different now, and unless I do something, I'm just going to wind up as her sex toy! Levy thought as she dug her palms into the bed and pulled her sweaty body off Mirajane’s only to feel her graceful arms wrap around her body like a snake coiling around its squirming prey. 

 

“Mmm, now where do you think you’re running off to?” Mirajane said playfully, her sultry tone slithering inside Levy’s ears like honey, filling her the depraved temptation to simply stay put and enjoy the attention and lewd sex. “I’m not quite finished with you yet…”

 

Levy merely whimpered as Mirajane rolled her over and laid on top of her, pinning her down on the sperm-splatter sheets as she hugged her close while she winked coyly at her and took another long drag. Levy stared submissively up at her, shuddering as she felt her large breasts press her against the mattress with their size and heft, her lips parted in a silent plea as she begged, “Please stop it Mirajane, you need help! I’m you’re friend..n-not your toy! I can't take it anymore, please let me go!

 

But Mirajane merely smiled and leaned in close, her lips parting just to slide her slender tongue over Levy’s lips as she said, “That's exactly why I’m doing this to you. You’re my friend...and no one other than you should be my little breeder. Now stop talking, I’m getting hard just hearing you beg…”

 

Mirajane exhaled and let out a breathy moan as she pressed her lips against Levy and slid her tongue between her slender lips. She moaned as she coiled her dexterous tongue around Levy’s, tasting her like a fine wine until her lust got the better of her and led to a series of raunchy kisses that painted levy’s lips and her surrounding cheeks with black lipstick marks that drained Levy of her panic and resistance. Levy’s dumbly smiled as she kissed back, her mouth parting after each long kiss and revealing her tongue spasming in her mouth as if missing its animalistic playmate. Her eyes were half-lidded and swamped with lust as she coiled her tongue around Mirajane’s, her arms wrapped around her and pulling her closer all in the lustful pursuit of kissing her deeper and deeper. Nothing Levy had ever felt, with the exception of getting her ass fucked to a gaping ruin, could ever compare to a heaven like this, to coiling her tongue around Mirajane’s and infusing her tastebuds with the heavenly taste of ripe strawberries. By the time Mirajane finally pulled away, Levy succumbed to her inner lust, a giddy smile lighting her lipstick marked face even as Mirajane slapped her stiffened cock against her drooling folds. 

 

“I can't help it...I need to knock you up. Over and over and over-nngh” Mirajane moaned out, her confession lost in the sea of ecstasy thundering from her veiny girth as she lifted Levy’s hips and slammed her engorged shemale cock deep inside her slick honeypot. Levy tilted her head back and groaned, her perky tits bouncing on her petite frame as she struggled not to orgasm right then and there. Mirajane groaned as she pushed Levy’s legs forward, placing both of her knees on either side of her head as she drilled her cock as deep as it would go, all in the pursuit to feel her love tunnel clamp down on her shaft and milk it for each searing squirt of fertile honey. Despite being reduced to a primal animal hellbent on breeding and knocking up her friend, Mirajane laughed like a fuck-sick maniac as she pierced past Levy’s cervix and relished the sacred head of her womb. Mirajane surrendered to her primal instincts raging through her bloated balls, lost in their demands as they yearned to dump their syrupy bounty deep within the smoldering furnace of Levy’s womb and drown her ovaries in legions of its corrupted sperm. This was what she wanted more than anything, more than being on Sorcerer Magazine, more than jacking off her own dick and pouring her creamy load all over her lavish bed, more than dominating her friends and twisting them to server her carnal demands. Mirajane knew all she wanted, all she desired, was to breed. 

 

Mirajane’s thrust grew more feral as she hammered inside Levy’s cunt and purred like an animal in heat, her tongue lolling out of her mouth and drooling her saliva all over Levy’s sweat-coated body. Her groans transformed into needy howls that rattled the walls as her balls churned their syrupy sludge and propelled it up the massive shaft and directly inside Levy’s womb, drowning her ovaries in seconds as hot lumpy squirts filled her womb within moments. Levy’s eyes rolled up in her head as she surrendered completely to her new life, driven over the edge of her sanity by the feeling of Mirajane’s sperm sliding inside her eggs and invading her sacred spheres. A fuck-drunk smile glossed her lipstick marked face as Levy opened her mouth in a silent plea for more raunchy kisses. But Mirajane was lost in an ecstasy of her own, her eyes fluttering closed as her copious ejaculation robbed her of any thought and feeling that wasn't related to dumping her genetic bounty deep inside her friend. 

 

By the time Mirajane came to, Levy’s pussy gushed with her hot alabaster ballbroth, forming a thick deluge of hot cum that pooled between their bodies like freshly churned cream as levy’s cum-drowned cunt frothed at the folds with Mirajane’s prodigious ejaculation. Mirajane nuzzled against her cumdump, her broodmare, her meat condom, her friend, and her everything and slid her tongue between her lips; testing her compliance and relishing in her adorable submission until the two friends lost themselves in the demonic corruption twisting and warping everything around them. So consumed by the mind-altering lust consuming their bodies, Mira barely noticed the days that went by as she fucked Levy senseless to sate her own curse permeating her body with its eldritch machinations. 

 

She didn't care anymore, not until Levy learned what it truly meant to play with demons like she did.


	2. Levy's Trick, Mirajane's Treat

October 31st x784…

 

Levy smiled and licked her lips in anticipation as she sashayed down the garbage-choked alleyway, pausing next to a pair of overstuffed garbage bins towering next to a rancid pile of food waste. She felt like an animal stalking its prey as her corrupted crimson eyes stared down the dark alley, surveying the crowded streets where large groups of mages clustered around the entrance of a nightclub tinting the streets with its neon purple sign. Her eyes swirled with a hunger that betrayed the obsessive yearning that had been literally fucked into her over the course the last week, gaze darting from one person to the other, each sporting a different Halloween costume, but none of them were the one she ached to ensnare. Part of her wanted to drop to the ground and tear her costume apart, to stuff her fingers up her ass-pussy and finger-fuck her brains out, squealing Erza’s name and stare at her incredulous face as she lost herself in her climax, but her needs ceased to matter to her the moment her goddess pressed her body against her. Levy’s crimson eyes fluttered as she inhaled the intoxicating aroma of musky cum and vanilla bean wafting from Mirajane’s body, a scent that she had grown helplessly addicted to from all the times she snorted the fragrance off her large balls like a greedy sow, or tasted while their tongues roiled around each other like animals. 

 

“You’re trying to find her aren’t you?” Mirajane murmured into Levy’s ear, her plump black lips fastening around her earlobe for a long moment as her hands slid inside her backless latex micro-dress. “And pray tell what are you going to do to her once you finally get your dirty little paws on her?”

 

Pleasure blurred Levy’s vision into a blotchy suffusion of neon lights and color as Mirajane groped her thick asscheeks and teasingly moaned in her ear, her head tilting back as submissive mewls poured from her lips with every breathy exhale. She could barely remember a time when her ass didn't resemble two massive globes of pale doughy assmeat that jiggled and pulsed orgasmic waves of ecstasy just from a mere touch. Now her ass dominated her petite frame, exploding from her hips with its mouthwateringly plump curvature, barely contained in a thin crimson latex that stretched over her body like a fucked out condom. It was a gift from Mirajane for being a good girl, something Levy loved more than being skullfucked and raped senseless; but all of that paled in comparison to the joy of obeying and being rewarded. 

 

“I’m going to slide my tongue all over her body...mmm! I can’t wait to get my hands on her big fat tits before I b-bring her back to you and pet my slutty cunt while you rape her into a fucked-out heap,” Levy confessed as her eye-lids drooped, shuddering as her senses melded into a chaotic blend of sultry moans, splotchy light, and the faint rumbling of bass and music echoing throughout Magnolia Town’s entertainment district. 

 

“You’re a shameless little slut, Levy, betraying a dear friend just for permission to make your tits nice and big,” Mirajane taunted with a coy smile as her hands slithered up the graceful curve of Levy’s back before darting inside her dress and cupping her perky B-cups. “I wonder how huge you want them, my little cock-slut. This big?”

 

Levy practically drooled as she looked down to see the outline of Mirajane’s slender fingers as she stretched the crimson latex into a spherical approximation of a mouthwatering set of DD-cups. Levy leaked her arousal down her thighs as she ground her bountiful ass against the tubular bulge distending Mirajane’s glossy leather pants, shamelessly conveying how much she wanted, no...how much she needed to balloon out her budding breasts until they were the size of melons. 

 

“No? Perhaps...this big,” Mirajane said with a perverse gleam in her eyes as the stretched the latex to its breaking point, this time forming a seductive HH-cup that looked absolutely ridiculous on Levy’s petite body. Levy’s cerulean lips parted as she unleashed a torrent of breathy groans, her glistening thighs quivering as she careened into a sloppy orgasm that electrocuted her from head to toe. Her chest heaved with desire as she spasmed gently in Mirajane’s arms, her mind swimming with fantasies of what it would be like to oil up a pair of tits that massive and slide her mistress's fat veiny shaft between them, forming a perfect pocket pussy to fuck until her breasts were covered in Mirajane’s hot gooey cream.

 

“Yes! I want them! Nice and big...bigger than Lucy’s..bigger than anyone’s tits in Fiore,” Levy groaned out as she gently slumped in Mirajane’s arms, a dumb smile plastered on her cum-glazed features as she basked in the afterglow of her ecstasy.

 

“Then you know what you have to do,” Mirajane murmured before she leaned in and licked up and down Levy’s cheek, moaning as she encountered thick lumpy ropes of her own sperm smeared on her innocent features. Mirajane piled her own fertile nut-butter high on her devious tongue and pulled Levy in for a disgusting cum-swapping tongue-fuck, forcing her enthralled fucktoy to feast on the salty goo with gusto as their lips mashed against each other, their tongues covered in off-white lumps of her genetic filth as they tangled around each other.   
Levy felt like putty in her mistress’s dainty hands as she closed and greedily enjoyed swallowing down the delicious snack, feeling the heat pouring from Mirajane’s cock as it strained against its skin-tight leather confinement, throbbing against her asscheeks with an animalistic hunger that filled Levy with the wanton urge to fuck herself silly with it. 

 

But as she pulled away from the raunchy kiss to beg for another round of sloppy lewd sex, her eyes widened as the throng began to clear, exposing the one person who could make her perverted fantasies become reality. Levy stumbled forward as her eyes obsessively gazed at the red-haired women, her tongue lashing across her lips as she gave in to the all-consuming urge to tangle the beautiful mage in the same sticky web she found herself ensnared in. Heat flared between her legs like a furnace, arousal drooling down her legs in a sticky translucent rivulet that filled the air with the fragrant scent of blueberries, exasperating the animalistic need swelling within her. By the time she took three shaky steps forward, Levy felt completely warped by her deep-seated conditioning, nothing more than animal that lived to hunt and breed, to capture and enslave, and to obey and serve.   
“You’re not leaving yet, my little fuck-piggy, I have a gift for Erza that you’re going to deliver right to her when the time is right,” Mirajane ordered with a raunchy smile on her face as she grabbed a thick handful of Levy’s blue hair and pulled her back, wrenching a submissive squeak from her lips. Levy’s hands dangled uselessly towards the ground as Mirajane forced her to bend over, her eyes dulling as she pushed out her thick ass and gently rubbed against Mirajane’s protruding shaft, now free of its glossy leather imprisonment. 

 

“And I know just the perfect place to put it. I’m going to stuff a hot thick load of cum straight up your fat slutty ass! And when you’re a good girl and finally capture my new little fucktoy, you’re going to dump it all over her face like a obedient little cumdumpster!” Mirajane hissed in her ear as she forced her down to her hands and knees, pressing her face against the ground to further raise the glossy crimson peaks of her latex-clad derriere. Like a trained animal obeying it’s master's command, Levy sent her bountiful ass-flesh jiggling and clapping together, sluttily twerking for Mirajane’s amusement until she felt her mistress pull up her crimson micro-dress and forcefully jackhammer her hot throbbing girlmeat as deep as she could inside her cum-drooling asshole. Levy’s head tilted back slightly while she groaned, her eyes sluttily rolling back to the whites as an overwhelming cascade of ecstasy threatened to fry her brain, stemming from her puckered asshole warped into a constricting O-shaped maw around Mirajane’s thick shaft. Levy’s slutty asshole embraced Mirajane’s invading girl-cock with a wanton intimacy derived from countless bouts of brutal anal fucking, little more than submissive pink maw that ejected gouts of old lumpy cum between her legs with every wet fleshy slap. Her high-pitched moans bounced off the alleyways slimy brick walls, threatening to carry into the streets until Mirajane leaned over her body and slapped her palms against Levy’s parted lips, stifling her fuck-drunk outcries of ecstasy. 

 

“You’d love for them to hear you get raped like a fuckdoll by me, wouldn't you?” Mirajane growled, her dexterous tongue sliding animalistically against the side of Levy’s face. “I bet you’d love for Erza to hear you too. To watch her disgusted face as I fuck my hot creamy load up your ass while you cum your brains out!”

 

Levy’s crimson eyes rocketed up in her head as she orgasmed pathetically while getting her ass drilled by Mirajane’s massive cock, her petite body convulsing as a supernova of white-hot pleasure melted her brains into a dumb-fucked slag. In her brainless euphoria, she dimly realized how much she wanted Erza to notice her, to turn her head and walk down the dark alleyway, following the high-pitched squealing pouring from her lips until she finally spotted her. Levy pressed her palms into the rain-slick stone as she shamelessly fucked back against Mirajane’s pistoning cock, squealing like a fuck-pig in heat as she imagined the look of disgust on Erza’s face as she watched her fuck mistress’s thick cock like the cock-puppet she was brain-fucked into seeing as her only role in life. Levy groaned as her cum-coated inner walls prolapsed slightly each time Mirajane slid her prodigious girth out of her ass, clinging to the warm veiny shaft like a pink condom that slurped and grasped for more dick to shove down its cum-frothing tunnel. Her thick meaty ass rippled with each brutal thrust, sending her into a ceaseless string of masochistic orgasms amplified by her own twisted fantasies of Erza pressing her round bubbly rear down on her face as punishment for being a shameless sex-addicted fucktoy. But even in the white-hot expanse of her ecstasy, she could feel Mirajane tense up as she suddenly began growling in her ear, her black painted lips parting to release a beautiful melody of high-pitched animalistic moans as her huge apple-sized balls pulsed and began to propel her salty nut-gravy up her engorged shaft. Levy shuddered in delight as she felt Mirajane’s fat prick helmet squirt her gelatinized load deep inside her ass, her hips thrusting erratically as she greedily buried her cock as deep as she could. 

 

“Mmgh! You can have idea how g-good it feels to use you like a fucking cocksleeve!” Mirajane moaned out as she dumped her viscous cockmilk inside Levy, her corrupted eyes fluttered with each wave of pleasure pulsing from her bloated balls. Levy spasmed gently as she felt the intimate warmth of Mirajane’s cum sloshing gently inside her, feeling like she was nothing more than a used-up condom packed full of squirming sperm. She felt an all too familiar rush of carnal ecstasy tumble through her petite body, raping her mind with its addictive euphoria and making her crave that high even more. By the time Mirajane was done ejecting the contents packed inside her sloshing balls, Levy was practically begging for more, her muffled mewling barely audible above the squelching noise made by Mirajane’s softening shaft as she slid out of Levy’s slop-filled asshole. 

 

“You better clench your slutty asshole nice and tight, “Mirajane warned as she pulled herself away from Levy and stood up, gazing dominantly down at her conquered fuck-pig as she pulled her skin-tight leather pants up and groaned as her sensitive shaft squelched inside it’s constricting interior. “Not a drop slides out of your fat ass until you’ve captured Erza.”

 

“Anything for you…” Levy replied meekly as she pulled the crimson latex of her micro dress over her sweat-oiled rear. Her asshole lewdly squelched as she stood up and arranged her hair, wiping off globs of cum and sucking them off her fingers as she followed Mirajane down the refuse-choked alleyway. While she longed to stare at Mirajane’s perfect bubble ass as she sashayed confidently into the street, her attention was focused completely on the crimson-haired mage dressed in a particularly tight bunny costume. Levy’s mouth watered as she stared up and down Erza’s voluptuous body, from her large gravity-defying breasts swelling proudly within her spandex leotard, to her seductive buttocks swelling from her hourglass waist in a seductive curvature capped by a puffy white rabbits tail. It was perfection in every sense of the word, amplified by her long legs embellished by her black silk stockings, a sight that made Levy feel giddy and drunk with lust. She stumbled into the street with Mirajane, her protruding asscheeks squelching with every step as she brushed through the throng of people and stood next to Mirajane as she finally addressed her fellow guildies. 

 

“You wouldn't start this party without me now would you?” Mirajane said with her usual good-natured tone, transforming back into her former personality seamlessly. Levy was completely shocked as she watched Mirajane warmly hug and high-five Natsu and Elfman, her bubbly tone exuding her characteristic warmth that made Levy feel strangely jealous. There Mirajane was, acting like nothing had ever happened between them, like her animalistic week-long rape session and subsequent conditioning was a figment of her imagination. She suddenly felt like an outsider as she gazed at each guildie in the group, trying not to stare at Erza. 

 

“The big guy here insisted we wait for you slackers to show up!” Natsu replied with his usual exuberant tone as he casually slapped Elfman’s muscular torso, his body painted and costumed to look like Frankenstein. Levy couldn't help but gulp as she stared at Elfman’s bulging muscles, wondering what it would be like to be trapped under his muscular frame as he drilled his thick veiny cock inside her slutty ass. She felt her knees weaken as her fantasies spiraled out of control, staring intensely up and down his body as she imagined what he life would be like if she was knocked up and claimed by him. With a shaky mewl, Levy turned her head away, trying to distract herself from the raunchy imagery as she listening in on the conversation. 

 

“Speaking of slackers, someone decided not to dress up,” Cana said with a bored expression on her face, clad in just a coconut bra and a sheer green sarong that did nothing to hide the lacy black thong failing miserably to contain the round spheres of her asscheeks. Levy gulped as she stared up her toned stomach, licking her lips at the thought of what it would feel like to lick every inch of her gorgeous body and what she would taste like if she stuffed her tongue up her-

 

“Hey, I’ve got the best costume in the whole guild! There isn't a single soul alive that can dress like me!” Natsu indignantly retorted, jolting Levy out of her reverie as he held his thumb up with a winning smile on his cheerful face. 

 

“That’s because no one would dare dress like you,” Lucy said flatly even as she winked mischievously in his direction. Levy’s knees threatened to give out as she stared at Lucy’s sexy costume, a slutty version of a witch’s costume complete with a crumpled pointed hat adorned with a gold star at its base. Levy’s chest heaved with desire as she stared at her beautiful heart-shaped face, wishing to run her tongue between her glossy pink lips just to see what she tasted like. But that fantasy was quickly replaced by the desire to kiss and lick her large melon-like breasts, threatening to spill free from her frilly purple top that displayed a mouthwatering amount of cleavage, held together by a series of slim black threads that formed an interlocking x-shaped pattern across both halves of her revealing top. Levy’s hands trembled as she hugged herself tightly, trying desperately not to tear off her body-hugging micro dress and finger-fuck herself while stuffing her tongue up Lucy’s tight love tunnel, imagining the taste of fresh strawberries coating her tongue as she lapped at her gushing folds and gulped down her sweet honey.

 

“He refused to dress up because he didn't wanna look silly taking me to go trick-or-treating!” Happy chimed in, dressed as a cute little Mummy. But Levy didn't care, all that stood in her way from sliding her tongue up and down Lucy’s drooling folds was a black and white ruffled micro-skirt clinging to her waist, barely concealing the seductive curve of her round ass. Levy’s vision swam as she stumbled forward, her tongue lolling out of her mouth like a slavering house, aching to grip her black and purple striped stockings and finger-fuck herself into a fuck-drunk heap while eating the most seductive blonde-haired sl-

 

“Well if he’s going to refrain from taking you, I’d be more than happy to take you myself. The peace and quiet would be quite relaxing,” Erza offered as she playfully punched Natsu’s arm, flipping her hair back with a satisfied expression on her face. Levy caught the faintest whiff of cinnamon and baked apples as a gentle gust of wind sent Erza’s glossy red hair fluttered gracefully like a crimson halo around her face, causing her tongue to dart from her glossy blue lips to try and taste the sweet scent. Levy swiftly forgot about her fantasies of the other guild members in the guild, her sole obsession was the perfection of Erza’s busty body, from the intoxicating fragrance exuding from her body to the way her assets jiggled and curved in just the right places; She was a sex goddess that rivaled Mirajane, only lacking a long girthy cock between her legs. “Levy will come with me too. We could do with the girl talk.”

 

Levy stood there dumbly for a long moment, shuddering as she stared obsessively at Erza’s glossy red lips while she registered the fact she spoke her name. A giddy euphoria rushed through her at the proclamation, providing her with the much-need opening to separate her from the rest of the group and finally sate the obsession coiling in her mind. But that sick and twisted part infecting her mind warned her to play it safe, to bide her time and act like she used to until she can finally perform her task like an obedient little marionette. 

 

“Y-yeah I’d love to come with you, Erza!” Levy said demurely, smiling shyly as she unconsciously reverted back to her former personality to mask the fact she was a submissive cock-slut possessed by Mirajane’s demonic corruption. She clumsily walked and stood next to Erza as the group continued to banter, her nostrils flaring as she greedily inhaled Erza’s scent, feeling light-headed as a rush of lust and hormonal attraction left her ready to beg for any measure of attention from the strict red-head. Levy barely noticed when the group gradually dispersed and walked inside the raucous nightclub, her attention entirely fixated on Erza’s curvy body until Mirajane pulled her in for a hug, a gesture that normally conveyed a sense of loving warmth; but to Levy it was a stern reminder of who really owned and demanded her unconditional devotion. Levy could feel Mirajane’s hot throbbing bulge press against her as she leaned next to her ear, tucking a lock of her wavy blue hair behind her ear as she whispered, “Are you that much of a shameless fucktoy to fantasize of being used by everyone in the guild? 

 

Levy’s breath caught in her throat as she felt the loving warmth of Mirajane’s body, her arms wrapping around the slender perfection of her figure as she buried the side of her face against Mirajane’s large creamy breasts. Levy felt so twisted and warped for betraying her owner, for sluttily fantasizing of fucking her guildies and not being a loyal and devoted slave-cunt. She almost wished she was back in Mirajane’s cum-splattered bed, to have her brains fucked into a senseless mush until she learned a sense of true loyalty. 

 

“Shhh...It’s okay, my beloved little fuckdoll,” Mirajane murmured, interrupting Levy’s self-denigration as she affectionately rubbed her back. “But keep your mind on the real goal and not buried between Cana’s round ass or between Lucy’s legs.”

 

Levy’s cheeks flushed as she reluctantly pulled away from her mistress, rubbing her arm self-consciously as she watched Mirajane confidently sashay inside the nightclub. She couldn't help but feel needy and lonely as Mirajane disappeared from view, an ache that made her feel like her entire life was spent back in her musk-choked bedroom, gargling down lumpy piles of her hot sperm and getting raped in every single one of her slutty-

 

“Hey Levy, It’s time to go!” chimed out Happy as he flew over to her and gave a cute little pirouette. Levy sighed and turned to stare down at the diminutive little nuisance, restraining the urge to pick him up and fling him into the nearest dumpster. But instead, she tilted her head to the side and shot him a superficial smile, twitching gently as a series of dark thoughts slid through her mind, feeding her all the ways she could get rid of him and be alone with Erza. She smiled shyly as she sauntered up to Erza, her thighs trembling as she followed her down the street and watched that puffy rabbits tail perched on her ample ass swing from side to side.

 

“Levy, is everything okay?” Erza said as she turned her head and scrutinized her with a look of concern on her face. Levy found herself swooning as she instantly lost herself in Erza’s impatient stare, her knees feeling weak as she slowly opened her mouth. 

 

“I-I’m fine! I’m just...happy to see everyone’s together.” Levy stammered out, stumbling forward as Happy cheerfully wiggled a trout he received from a fisherman's apartment. She could feel something rise within her, a strange animalistic part of her that longed to drop to her knees and run her tongue up the side of Erza’s bouncy asscheeks. It made her feel hot sweaty and absolutely horny as it quickly overwhelmed her mind and directed her actions like a puppetmaster deftly manipulating a strung-up doll. 

 

“Actually, there is something weird that's been going on,” Levy confessed, her eyes fluttering for a long moment as a wave of filthy pleasure pulsed from her jizz-packed asshole. She nearly swooned when Erza looked at her intently, adoring the way her smoldering brown eyes gleamed with curiosity and impatience. She suddenly wanted to tell her everything, to make her understand and see her for the animal she really was deep inside. 

 

“Well, tell me what happened?” 

 

“Not here..” Levy said as her cheeks flushed with color, grabbing Erza’s hand as she turned toward the alleyway. “I..need you tell you this alone, away from everyone. Our little secret, okay?”

 

Levy turned her head away and smiled darkly as she led Erza down the alleyway, sluttily exaggerating her stride so that each step caused her fat butt-globes to jiggle wildly. She turned around when they were halfway down the alley, pushing Erza boldly against the stone wall and pressing her index finger against the red-haired mage’s glossy pink lips, feeling her hot body tense and begin to resist her. 

 

“You’re concerned about what's going on with Mirajane, aren’t you?” Levy guessed as she drew closer to Erza, her nostrils flaring as she greedily inhaled her sweet perfume. “I’d do anything to make you think about me like that, I’d fuck anything just for that...Only you, just you...I’ve been aching for this ever since she changed me and made me pine for you.”

 

“Levy, you’re not acting like yourself. Quit babbling and tell me why you dragged me here, what's going on with you and Mirajane?”

 

Levy’s eyes nearly crossed as Erza’s sultry tone slid inside her ears, making her brain turn to mush as a hot wave of giddiness and pleasure reduced her to a submissive lust-crazed kitten that craved her approval. She pressed her lips against her ear and hugged her close, conveying not a sense of warmth and friendliness, but a crazed possessiveness that revealed the animal lurking within her. 

 

“I love it when you tell me what to do, it makes me hotter than the time I read all your pervy erotica,” Levy whispered as she channeled her magical energy into her lips, causing the pillowy sapphire-blue dick-wrappers to glow with an eldritch purple energy. “You need to know what she did to me, Erza. How much I needed for you to be there for me. But you’re here now...and you’ll understand..just...kiss me..”

 

Levy pressed her lips against the side of Erza’s face, purring like a content kitten as she infected her with a wave of demonic energy. Her hands greedily slapped down on Erza’s toned asscheeks as she kneaded the soft doughy mounds, her pussy practically dripping as she felt Erza’s body slacken as the spell drained her of her magical energy. But Erza still managed to push Levy away, nearly causing her to fall flat on her ass and eject the sperm sloshing inside her bowels. Her crimson eyes glittered with lust and insanity as she watched Erza fall to her knees, her brown eyes betraying her physical exhaustion. 

 

“L-Levy..what did you do to me!” Erza groaned out feebly as she struggled to stand up, gritting her teeth as another debilitating wave of exhaustion made her feel weaker than a newborn babe. Levy couldn't help but smirk as she pushed Erza over onto her back, kneeling above her as she pulled the hem of her skin-tight costume up the jiggling slope of her thick rear. Levy cried out in ecstasy as she gyrated her hips, grinding the deep valley of her cum-glazed asshole up and down Erza’s defiant features. Muffled cum-farting echoed from Levy’s asshole as her swollen pink pucker ejected gouts of lumpy jizz like a barrel tilted on its side, rubbing a sickening facial of frothing slime all over Erza’s face. Levy shuddered as Erza’s muffled groans send delicious vibrations of ecstasy shooting up her hypersensitive asshole, magnified by her hands weakly slapping as her sweat-oiled asscheeks as she struggled to breath, sending the creamy bubble-shaped globes rippling from the impact. 

 

“YES...nnng-MM Yes! Smothering your sexy face with my fat ass feels so good! Mistress-nnngh..she won’t mind if you’re just a brain-damaged fucktoy...all she needs you for is fucking and breeding!” Levy babbled out just before her eyes rolled up in her head, her body shuddering as palpitating waves of pleasure shot up her spine, wrenching an orgasmic cry of ecstasy from her spit-shined lips. She grunted like a fuck-drunk sow as she compressed her massive ass against Erza’s squirming face, feeling her reinvigorated efforts to escape as she greedily ground her quivering anus against Erza’s soft lips. Levy’s vision swam as she imagined smothering Erza into an unconscious heap, depriving her body of precious oxygen until she was a brain-damaged fuckdoll that could barely piece together a single sentence, her curvy body covered in sperm as she was used as a mere cocksleeve. She ground her fat ass mercilessly on Erza’s face, refusing to let her draw a single breath as she spasmed weakly beneath her. Erza’s vision began to dim as the lack of air took its toll on her, her nostrils flaring as she helplessly snorted up chunky globs of Mirajane’s congealed cum, giving in to her panic as she slowly suffocated. But Levy refused to pull her ass off of Erza’s sexy face, milking pleasure from her torment as she revelled in the only semblance of control she had. She bucked her hips wildly as if fucking an imaginary cock, sending a sickening melody of squelching noises pour from between her legs as Erza’s body finally went limp; and it was then that Levy’s excitement magnified to orgasmic levels. Levy’s eyes fluttered up in her head as she squirted out another sloppy orgasm, wrenching a series of orgasmic squeals and grunts that sounded neither animal or human. She felt herself tip over as she convulsed, falling into a frothy pool of spit and cum that accumulated around Erza’s head, her hips bucking in the cool evening air as squirts of her sweet blueberry scented girlcum splattered across Erza’s motionless body. 

 

Time ceased to have any meaning for Levy as she shuddered in the white-hot afterglow of her intense climax, her tongue scraping against the stone floor as she collected lumpy mouthfuls of congealed sperm that slid slowly down her throat with every mindless swallow even after she came back to her senses. Her limbs trembled as crawled on top of Erza’s body, little more than a brainless animal as she stuffed her head inside Erza’s leotard, snorting up a mixture of sweat and her own juices off her large breasts until her mouth latched on one of Erza’s small pink nipples and started sucking. Levy mewled as her questing tongue spasmed across Erza’s boobflesh, disappointed that she couldn't suck a free meal from her large mounds. But everything changed for her when she pulled her head out of Erza’s leotard, her vacant eyes staring into space until she noticed an uncharacteristic bulge between Erza’s legs. Hunger flared in her eyes as she crawled forward, her hands digging into the delta of Erza’s leotard to pull the throbbing cock free, gasping as the veiny shaft slapped against her lips. A thick strand of cum dribbled from Erza’s finger-thick urethra like a thick sticky rice-noodle, sliding down to the base of her shaft where it would have trickled between her massive egg-sized balls if not for Levy’s greedy tongue licking every dollop of that sweet nectar off the large organ. Levy moaned as she chewed on the delicious wad of chunky seed for several moments, shuddering as it oozed down her throat and fed her insatiable cum-addiction. Her expression dulled as she slid Erza’s shaft down her throat, gagging for a moment before she started face-fucking herself brutally, lost in the carnal bliss of using her throat-cunt to milk more of Erza’s delicious ball-broth. Levy’s nose slapped against Erza’s sweaty balls as her mouth stretched into a taut line at the base of her girthy shaft, snorting up her musky sweat as her tongue massaged her throbbing shaft and covered it in a slick layer of spit. She could dimly hear Erza groan as she laid beneath her, but she didn't care; all that matter was sucking dick and feeling the rewarding spurts of hot pre-cum slide inside her empty stomach where it belonged. 

 

Levy’s throat bulged as she lodged the pulsating dick deep inside her mouth, feeling her fat balls churning her thick and creamy nut butter as it propelled it slowly up her shaft, slowed by the viscosity of her fertile cream. Her muffled moans reverberating pleasantly alongside the girthy shaft as her fat cock-helmet erupted with hot chunky ropes of thick semen. Levy’s shuddered in delight as thick mouthfuls of viscous cream sat heavily in her stomach, a delicious meal that sent her shuddering into a sloppy orgasm that suffused the night air with her fragrant pearlescent girl cream. She could feel the chemicals and hormones saturated in Erza’s cum overwhelm her mind, flooding her brain with staggering amounts of dopamine that melted her brain cells in record numbers, churning her intelligence into crude pleasure that amplified the power of her addiction. Her eyes drooped into a half-lidded stare as her hands flopped uselessly at her sides, nothing more than a stupid cockpuppet shamelessly seeking to pack her bloated stomach with more cock-butter. Her only saving grace from being completely mindless was her own corruption infecting her soul, forcing her sluggish limbs into action as she stumbled to her feet, her head lolling forward like a limp puppet. She drooled mindlessly as her limbs flopped in the air, performing an intricate weave of Solid Script that far surpassed her own abilities as she opened a pale red portal back to Mirajane’s musk-choked room where the old Levy had melted away, leaving behind a brainless fuckdoll in her place, one that obediently betrayed her own friends. Levy licked her lips and plastered a blank smile on her face as she dragged Erza inside the portal, her vision swimming with twisted fantasies of how many thick loads she could milk from her new bimbo sister’s fat balls.

 

And then she would finally get her just desserts; a perfect set of spherical jiggling bimbo tits. 

 

 

“Well girls, time to drink up!” Mirajane declared in a sultry tone that dripped with her newfound sexual promiscuity, her hands clutching a trio of wooden tankards filled to the brim with a strange frothing cream. Cum oozed off her slender fingers like globs of thick sticky glue, the product of an intense masturbation session that had her grunting and stifling her orgasmic screams of ecstasy while she spasmed against the wall just outside the VIP lounge. She was still trembling in the afterglow of her risky orgasm when she felt that familiar rush of hot primal lust flare between her legs yet again, her crimson eyes gleaming with her carnal perversion as she stared at Lucy and Cana as they reclined on a U-shaped couch and babbled away. But with each step Mirajane took towards her fellow guildies, a faint squelching noise emanating from her groin as her massive cock tented her skin-tight leather pants, her hips swaying to the lively electronica music as it blared from a small multi-faceted sphere. Her stiffening girl-cock throbbed in sync with the bass vibrating through the floor, every detail clearly outlined as it strained against its glossy leather confinement, filling her mind with the depraved temptation to simply bend both girls over and rape them until their brains melted into bimbofied slag.

 

But Mirajane restrained herself as she sunk to her knees, setting the tankards on a circular glass table perched underneath the hovering sphere, her lascivious expression tinged by its violet light as she closed her eyes and brought her cum-glazed fingers up to her glossy lips and began hungrily licking them clean. She couldn't care less if Lucy or Cana stared down at her while she feasted on tonguefuls of her gooey sperm, regarding the pair of them as little more than stupid rape-dumpsters as she shuddered and felt each delicious mouthful slide down her throat. When she opened her eyes again and licked her lips, her euphoric smile deepened into a satisfied smirk as she watched the pair grab a tankard and stare curiously into its creamy contents as they affixed her with a curious stare tinged with their naive concern. To her, they looked like doe-eyed dolls just ready to defile and re-shape, oblivious to the web she was spinning all around them even as she crawled atop the glossy leather couch; her lust-filled eyes swimming with her depraved fantasies while her cock stretched the inside of her pants as it spasmed wildly. 

 

“I got something for you nngh...I made it myself,” Mirajane purred out, unable to stop a raunchy moan from sliding between her lips as she leaned in towards Lucy, her nostrils flaring as the intoxicating scent of ripe strawberries threatened to overwhelm her self-control. 

 

“What exactly is this? It looks really gross!” Lucy replied, her eyes glittering with apprehension and concern as she stared into the frothing morass of warm cream, studying the bloated bubbles forming on its surface with a look of disgust on her face. “Cana, don’t tell me this is what you really drink from all those beer barrels!”

 

“This doesn't look like any alcohol I’ve ever seen,” Cana flatly replied even as she tilted her head down and stared curiously into the swampy depths of her tankard. Cana’s wavy brown hair framed her exotic features, giving her a wild beauty that made Mirajane ache to facefuck her until her tanned flat stomach bloated with her hot jizz; but she stayed put and watched as Cana leaned in and audibly sniffed at the fumes belching from the bubbling mass. Instantly, her eyes dulled as the mind-warping miasma crawled up her nose, her thoughts slowing to a crawl as the compulsion to drink wormed its way through her stupefied brain. Her plump lips parted as she greedily quaffed down the lumpy cream, not even caring what it really was as it slid from the corners of her lips and splattered all over her front, covering her large mocha-brown tits in a thick slimy layer of alabaster slop. Cana‘s tongue spasmed lazily across her lips when she finished gargling down the swampy drink, her voluptuous body spasming gently as she felt her mind submerge under the ocean of gooey cum sloshing in her stomach, causing her nethers to drool with the intensity of her arousal. She whimpered pathetically as she spread her legs and struggled to tear off her sheer sarong, her hands flopping uselessly between her legs as she scrabbled to relieve the need flaring like a red-hot supernova between her legs. It was all that mattered to her, that all-consuming need to slid her hands between her legs and finger-fuck herself into a sloppy orgasm; it made it even more intoxicating that she could dimly feel her fellow guildies staring at her. 

 

“Just don’t think, drink it..for me,” Mirajane replied with a predatory gleam in her eyes as she turned back to Lucy and tilted the tankard towards her mouth. Despite Lucy’s caution, her lips fastened around the rim of the tankard as she slowly sipped at the large tankard, her tongue swishing the thick mucus-like substance as she savored the delicious sweet milky flavor. She groaned gently as she dumped more of the sticky sweet treat inside her mouth, chewing on the gelatinous slop with gusto while her throat bulged with every greedy swallow, shuddering as she felt it pool warmly inside her stomach. Lucy gazed dumbly into space after she swallowed the remainder of Mirajane’s viscous cock-milk, groaning gently as a pleasurable tingle inside her mind made her feel strangely lightheaded. But that sensation was swiftly eclipsed by the sudden onslaught of pleasure sent her convulsing gently on the couch, her large breasts jiggling in her skimpy costume as she struggled to slide her hands down her mini-skirt to scratch the itch pulsing between her legs. 

 

“I bet you want more, don't you?” Mirajane purred out as she parted her thighs in eager anticipation, showcasing the skin-tight outline of her veiny girth twitching fiercely between her legs. “I’ll let you feast on as much as you can suck, straight from the source.”

 

It was then that Lucy finally noticed the massive tubular bulge straining like a glossy black spike between her legs, flanked by a set of spherical bulges so bloated and full that Lucy shivered as she dazedly imagined how much was packed inside. Without even thinking, Lucy rolled over and crawled towards Mirajane, shuddering as she cupped her cheeks and pressed her face against the pulsating girlcock. Mirajane’s hips gently bucked forward as she eagerly hooked the hem of her leather pants with her thumbs and pulled the fabric away from her curvy body, ejecting a cloud of potent musk that slapped against Lucy’s face and sunk into her pores, marking her as Mirajane’s fuckbitch. Lucy’s hips bucked as she mindlessly snorted up thick lungfuls of Mirajane’s musk, her intelligence eroding with every pulse of orgasmic bliss crashing against the bedrock of her mind, churning her thoughts into a crude pleasure that reduced her to a mere animal consumed by her own primal instincts. Lucy tongue slid from her lips like a slavering bitch as she rolled over and laid on her back, her arms limp at her sides as she stared at the sticky web-like lattices of cum squelching between Mirajane’s legs, coating the girthy surface of her cock in a thick layer of shemale fuck-butter. With a loud pent-up moan, Mirajane forcefully plunged Lucy’s entire head inside her pants, contorting the fabric over her face like a glossy leather sheath as her bloated balls rubbed against her face, instantly melting her mind into mush as a concentrated mixture of sweat, cum, and musk wormed its intoxicating scent up her nose, leaving her completely submissive and stupid as she slurped up thick strands of incredibly thick and creamy sperm. 

 

Mirajane’s eyes drooped as she rolled her hips and practically ground her dominance deep inside Lucy’s mind, moaning at every intense pulse of pleasure as Lucy babbled nonsensically while wrapping her cum-glazed pink lips around Mirajane’s jizz-stuffed nuts, her tongue sliding over the fleshy orbs as she licked them clean and moaned at the orgasmic taste. Mirajane’s hands slid inside Lucy’s skimpy violet top and groped her large sweat-oiled tits, kneading her hard pink nipples between her fingers until a loud rip tore through the air. Cana chest heaved as she inhaled the potent musk choking the air in a layer so thick that the neon lights pouring from the levitating sphere were hazy and cloudy. Her hips bucked as the tattered remnants of her sheer green sarong pooled into a forlorn heap on the floor, her hands running down her toned sweaty stomach as she plunged them inside her black thong and began greedily finger-fucking her sopping cunt. But no matter what depraved fantasy slid through her sluggish mind to feed the palpitating waves of ecstasy rolling through her, she remained on the edge of a brain-busting orgasm, unable to climax no matter how much she wanted it. Her eyes slowly rolled up in her head as she parted her lips, begging in a strangely high-pitched voice to lose herself in the pleasure, but it was only when she slid off the couch and stared dumbly at the remaining tankard of Mirajane’s viscous cum that she began to understand. 

 

Cana’s fingers trembled as she reached for the tankard, pearlescent girl-cream coating her slender digits as she brought the wooden mug to her spit-shined lips and practically dumped the congealed slop all over her face. A sloppy orgasm electrocuted her from head to toe as she felt the lumpy sludge run down her curvy body, squirming against her soft skin as it infected her flowery scent with its musky odor. Her eyes were firmly rolled up to the whites as she mindlessly chewed the incredibly addictive ball-broth, her tongue swishing in the morass of porcelain paste until she swallowed the intoxicating nectar and felt it sit heavily in her stomach. Her head lolled forward and rested against the translucent glass table, her eyes staring dully into space as she struggled to come to her senses, her honeypot throbbing with need in sync with the rhythmic “Shlick! Shlick! Shlick!” noises pouring from the head-shaped bulge between Mirajane’s thighs as she sawed her sweat-greased shaft against Lucy’s face. Something about that raunchy noise stirred something twisted inside Cana, manifesting as a greed that flared in her eyes as she lifted her head and stared enviously as Lucy’s head was pulled away from Mirajane’s crotch. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the thick ropes of cum, drool, and sweat oozing down her elegant features, her blonde hair plastered to the side of her face as if she was used as a cheap cumrag. As Mirajane aligned her fat cockhead with Lucy’s parted lips, Cana crawled forward and mewled, her shamelessness eclipsing any amount of caution or pride she possessed as she parted her lips and stuck out her tongue. 

 

“More...I need more! I can please you better than that dumb slut can, she’s practically a brainless doll already...I should be the one trapped between your thighs,” Cana pleaded with a crazed glimmer in her eyes. 

 

But Mirajane merely turned her head and gazed down at Cana as if she were a disobedient animal, her crimson eyes glowing like red hot goals in the haze of her own musk as she addressed her. “You’re nothing more than a greedy Fuck-Pig. The kind that would betray her own friends for nothing more than another load of my seed. How adorably disgusting,” Mirajane replied coldly before she leaned over and grabbed a handful of Cana’s luscious brown hair, forcibly tilting her head back to stare into the foggy neon light pulsing from the hovering metal sphere. “Lucky for my poor little piggy, I have a solution for everything.”

 

Cana’s twitched uncontrollably for a long moment before her curvy body slackened, her eyes tearing up as she stared deep into the malignant crimson sphere pulsing it's hypnotic light like a twinkling star. Her eyes dulled as her mind filled with the sound of pigs squealing and oinking, each animalistic noise pulsing a wave of crude pleasure between her legs as her psyche slowly withered away. But the combination of her twisted greed and the brainwashing light slid its oily tendrils around her mind, forcing her lips to part as the last of her negligible resistance melted away. 

 

“nnnnuh...Ooink! Oink! Squeee! SQUEEEEEEE!” Cana groaned out, convulsing as each rewarding wave of ecstasy melted into a ruinous orgasm that obliterated any sense of self-worth she had left. Mirajane’s girthy shaft jerked and drooled a cruddy rope of cum that dangled in the haze like a swaying pendulum as she watched Cana slowly break, itching to sexually defile her new pet piggy and fuck any remnant of her former life out of her head. She turned her head and looked down at Lucy, her cock twitching as she stared deep into her vacant brown eyes and her unresisting body, a perfect fuckdoll begging to have her throat raped into an equally perfect cocksleeve by the way her mouth hung open. Mirajane grabbed her cock and stuffed it deep inside the warm inviting maw of Lucy’s mouth, cooing as she relished the way her throat wrapped around her girthy shaft like a fleshy condom. Her bloated balls slapped against Lucy’s chin with every forward thrust, adding a rhythmic “SLAP! GULLCK! SLAP! GULLCK!” that mixed with the lively beat blaring from the corrupted sphere. Mirajane’s eyes drooped heavily with lust as she stared at the obscene bulge stretching Lucy’s slim throat as she mercilessly facefucked her, her breasts jiggling in her latex halter top like two massive mounds of soft dough capped by her small stiff nipples. 

 

Mirajane’s eyes rolled up in her head for a long moment as she fantasized of what she craved to do to Lucy, the piercings she could add to her sensual body, the tattoos she could etch into her soft creamy skin, and not to mention the notion of dolling her up in make-up so thick it would appear like candy gloss. She tilted her head back and cried out in ecstasy when she imagined the thick rings of lipstick caked around her cock after she facefucked her her new bimbo, her balls throbbing with white-hot pleasure as it churned her gelatinized slop and propelled it up her urethra, making her shaft bulge just before it spewed from her prick helmet like a geyser. Mirajane’s hips bucked erratically as she spasmed uncontrollably and moaned as she exulted in the intensity of her ecstasy, her arms wrapped around Lucy’s head to lodge her girlcock deep inside her throat, forcing her lips to contort around her cock in a thin line of bubble-gum pink. Sweat coated her body in a thick gleaming sheen as her head lolled forward, her lust-addled eyes watching as Lucy’s throat bulged as thick mouthfuls of her ball-syrup slid down to her stomach, her eyes firmly lodged up in her skull while her arms flopped uselessly as if struggling to convey the need to breathe. But Mirajane didn't care about what her new baby slut wanted, her throat felt too good to pull away from, the pleasure too addictive, until she watched indignantly as Lucy’s cheeks bulged and spewed her precious seed down her front. Thick gooey lines of cum connected Mirajane’s cock with the cum-drowned cistern of Lucy’s mouth as she pulled it out of her mouth and slapped it viscously across her face, punishing her uselessness with every wet “Slap!”. 

 

“Brainless cock-hungry bimbo’s like you NEVER let a single drop of their mistress’s superior cock-butter go to waste,” Mirajane growled out as she grabbed two handfuls of Lucy’s cum-encrusted blonde hair and pressed her face against the pool of slimy cum sliding down the black leather couch. “Stupid fuckdolls like you should be happy to live off my sperm for food, to have their flat bellies bloat with every rich helping. Clean up your disgusting mess Fuckdoll!” 

 

Lucy shivered as her tongue lazily slid out of her mouth, too mind-fucked and drugged to even summon up an ounce of brain power to resist. Like a kitten lapping at a bowl of rich cream, Lucy’s tongue slid across the couch until she cleaned every glob of cum off its glossy surface, displaying a level of mindless subservience that reinvigorated Mirajane’s desire to mold her into a brainless set of holes to fuck. Mirajane licked her lips in anticipation as she pulled her up to her knees and forced her to lay down on her back, her micro skirt revealing the lacy pair of drenched purple panties outlining her hairless plump cleft. 

 

“You're even more submissive and brainless than Levy, but you...you'll be my perfect little bimbo…” Mirajane purred out in a husky tone just before she tore off Lucy's panties and stuffed them inside her frilly violet top. Mirajane licked her lips as she forced Lucy’s glistening thighs further apart, rubbing her engorged cockhead against her clit while she directed her attention down to the pathetic animal oinking weakly as she rubbed her glistening tanned pussy and bucked her hips. Her cock jerked and squirted a thick white rope of cum across Lucy’s flat stomach as she watched Cana’s glassy purple eyes, admiring the maelstrom of lust and turmoil swirling within as her curvy body spasmed in the throes of another sloppy orgasm. 

 

“Come here Fuck-Pig,” Mirajane cooed, leaning down to caress Cana’s sweaty face as she rolled over and climbed on the couch. “Grind your honey all over your bimbo sisters sticky face.”

 

Cana’s eyes crossed as she bucked her hips and ground her gushing folds against Lucy’s full pink lips, animalistic noises rumbling in her throat as she suffered through another ruinous orgasm and felt more of herself wither away. But she couldn’t deny the way her body burned for more or the pleasure overwhelming her mind, feeling more filthy and used with each passing moment, but unable to even think of a way out of this hellish ecstasy. All that mattered to her was the feeling of Lucy’s spasming tongue sliding inside her pussy and the way her lips rubbed against her needy clit, wrenching squeals and moans from her lips as her back arched with every forward thrust of her shapely hips. Cana’s eyes drooped into a half-lidded stare as Mirajane penetrated Lucy’s dripping honey pot with a pronounced, “Squelch!” and leaned forward, her sultry moans sliding from her glowing crimson lips as she caressed Cana’s cheeks and pulled her in for a deep kiss. For a long moment, all Cana could feel besides the forceful caress of Mirajane’s soft lips was the strange feeling of countless greasy hands sliding all over her body. Cana could feel them sliding between her asscheeks and groping the tanned globe-shaped mounds, sliding up her toned sweaty stomach, and even fondling her stiffen brown nipples underneath her coconut bra! She shivered gently as conflicting sensations of disgust and pleasure overtook her, but that caress sunk into her skin, warping and twisting every facet of her with its oily embrace until it became harder to tell what she was; Cana...or something else.

 

But Cana’s eyes closed regardless as she parted her lips and waited for Mirajane’s devious tongue to slide inside her mouth before she started to suck. She released a long pent-up moan that sent shivers of delight down Mirajane’s spine as she bobbed her head and sucked on the slender tongue like a big juicy cock, her hips sliding forward to grind the deep valley of her sweat-oiled ass up and down Lucy’s face. Her purple eyes began to glow a pale sickly red as Mirajane’s influence slowly drove her mad with lust, filling her with a manic compulsion to use and become used, to fuck, climax, and breed without a thought free of that hypersexualized insanity. Her arms swayed limply at her sides as a myriad of orgasms blended into a white-hot haze of bliss that caused her round ass to buck and spasm all over Lucy’s vacant face as she screamed her ecstasy in Mirajane’s mouth. 

 

Mirajane plunged her tongue deeper inside Cana’s mouth as she felt the tanned whore begin to melt away, her hands pulling away from her twitching face to press Lucy’s knees back against the couch as she forcefully slammed her girlcock deeper inside her squelching pussy. Mirajane’s eyes nearly rolled back in her head as she felt Lucy’s pussy clamp around her cock with a vice-like embrace that sucked and massaged her engorged shaft, grasping wetly as it slid free of her warm depths only to jackhammer back inside. Every merciless thrust only milked more of Mirajane’s viscous pre-cum from her swollen balls as she stretched Lucy’s tight lubricated depths into a gaping ruin drooling cruddy rivulets of frothing cock-butter. But every rhythmic “Splorch!” of Mirajane’s glistening cock-pillar as it battered against Lucy’s cervix only drove her closer and closer to packing her fertile genetic ambrosia deep inside Lucy’s womb. Mirajane’s balls slapped wetly against Lucy’s bountiful asscheeks as her hips slammed faster and faster against her slender thighs, filling the room with the wanton melody of fleshy slapping and unrestrained animalistic groaning. 

 

Lucy’s arms twitched weakly as she struggled to make sense of it all, the way her body craved the overwhelming bliss of greasy pleasure pulsing from her clit, the orgasmic taste of Cana’s pearlescent honey leaking from her needy folds, and the feeling of Cana’s round ass fucking her face as if she were a mere toy to be used for pleasure. Her mind was far too damaged to comprehend why her body yearned for this, her brain cells burning by the dozens in the inferno of her corrupted depravity until she was left with no other choice; She wanted to be a mindless little fuckdoll. It was the only thing that made sense to her anymore as Mirajane’s fat cockhead battered through her cervix and turned the sacred depths of her womb into a toilet for her lumpy jizz, her moans echoing throughout the lounge as her balls slapped against her ass and vacated its gelatinized contents. Lucy cooed and shivered at the sensation of Mirajane’s viscous ropes of cum spraying inside her pussy, its intimate warmth pulsing a sense of filthy contentment through her body in its silence promise of knocking her up with a shemale baby. Her eyes rolled up at the thought, her breasts jiggling in her cum-splattered halter top as she convulsed and practically came her brains out, shoving her tongue up Cana’s ass as she cried out and groaned pathetically. Her arms jerked to life as she slapped Cana’s ass possessively, her hands groping each sweat-greased cheek in between each fleshy slap as she milked her every dollop of girl cream she could from Cana’s drooling nethers. The taste of sweet honeyed wine tingled across Lucy’s taste buds as she quaffed down the torrent of cream gushing from Cana’s folds as she spasmed in ecstasy, grunting and squealing like a fuck-drunk pig as her corrupted body basked in the rewarding waves of oily pleasure. But just like Cana used her face for pleasure, Lucy used her for every dollop of sweet nectar she could gulp down until the former slid off her body and collapsed on the ground with her hips bucking in the air, sending her glistening asscheeks clapping softly against each other.

 

Lucy then found herself staring blankly into Mirajane’s lust-addled eyes as the crashing waves of depraved pleasure gentled into a oily current that left her aching for more. But Mirajane pulled her cum-glazed breeding spike out of Lucy’s gaping folds, leaving her cum to gush from her contorted love tunnel like a sewage pipe spewing its filthy contents all over Lucy’s bloated stomach. Instead, Mirajane shuddered in anticipation as she sawed her shaft between Lucy’s asscheeks, adoring the way her creamy globes rubbed against her throbbing pole with a silken caress that invigorated her depraved efforts to mold Lucy into her personal cum-toilet. Mirajane grunted and shoved her bulbous prick helmet against Lucy’s tight pale star, hugging her bimbo fucktoys creamy thighs and pressing them against her ample chest as she battered against her tight ass. Her lips parted as she sunk her cockhead inside her asshole, punctuated by a wet meaty “splurch!” that was like music to her ears. She grunted like an animal in heat as she leaned her upper body over Lucy, forcing her knees to sink into the glossy upholstery on either side of Lucy’s jiggling tits to provide a better angle to drill her girthy fuck-stick past Lucy’s constricting pucker. After a long moment of slowly easing it in, Mirajane slammed her hips forward and buried her cock deep inside Lucy’s asshole, eyes fluttering closed as it squeezed around her cock in a vain attempt to push it out of her ass. A silent scream slid from Lucy’s lips as an overwhelming amalgamation of pain and pleasure forced her body to convulse erratically, foam forming around her lips until her eyes finally rolled up in her skull, masochistically spraying a pathetic orgasm as Mirajane her cock out of her ass only to drill it viciously inside her again. 

 

Lucy babbled nonsensically as she felt her asshole inadvertently massage the fleshy invader, squelching lewdly around Mirajane’s shaft with each merciless thrust, filling the air with the sickeningly wet sound of stretching flesh. Strands of drool leaked from Mirajane’s parted lips as a series of animalistic grunts poured from her mouth as she fucked Lucy’s ass into a gaping maw that clung greedily around her ass like a little pink mouth. Lucy’s bountiful buttocks rippled with each forceful impact, adding a fleshy slap to the groans and squelches rhythmically synergizing with the cheerful electronic beat.

 

“Nnnnnnngh! Fuck...I’m going to Tattoo and Pierce and turn you into a stupid cock-hungry Bimbo piece of fuck-trash!,” Mirajane growled in between breathy animalistic moans. “Trashy...NNNGH! So dumb and horny and bloated with..MMMGHH...CUMMING!”

 

Mirajane threw her head back and moaned with a strange high-pitched tone that betrayed a total loss of self-control, pulling her ejaculating girlcock out of Lucy’s jizz-stuffed asshole and spraying her thick ropes of squirming sperm all over her body. Overcome by palpitating waves of white-hot bliss, Mirajane was an animal acting completely on instinct, her sweaty body leaning forward and splattering gooey threads of cum that stuck to Lucy’s face and filled her mouth like a backed up cistern. Lucy mindlessly gargled Mirajane’s cum as her eyes slid upwards, her brown eyes staring vacantly as she became stupider with every wave of pleasure detonating inside her mind. When it was finally over, Lucy’s body was completely smeared with cum, but all she could feel was the warm gooey bliss of being used like the cocksleeve she truly was, a dumb cum-plastered smile adorning her face as she slowly closed her eyes and let herself be swept away in the mindless euphoria of her new life. 

 

It was that fuck-drunk look that Mirajane absolutely loved, leaning her body forward to lick up the side of Lucy’s face as it affirming that she alone owned her. But she still wanted more. Her eyes gleamed with her ebbing hunger as she gazed down at the juicy opportunity that awaited her, gazing at the sexy bronzed body that writhed in desperate need of relief. Mirajane licked her lips as she crawled off the couch, her cum-lathered cock throbbing between her legs as she made her way towards Cana. 

 

“G-get away from meee-uuuh!” Cana groaned just before her body convulsed as another wave of mind-rotting pleasure threatened to consume her yet again. She weakly crawled towards her only exit, trying to escape becoming a glutinous fuck-pig with sheer distance alone. She wished she had her magic cards with her or any means of defense of escape from the sex-hungry shemale crawling toward her, but she was left with the sickening realization that she was literally fucked.

 

“Awwww Cana, why are you trying to crawl away, I thought you cared about me,” Mirajane said with a lust-crazed smile, her cock jerking suddenly and drooling a thick rope of sperm. 

 

“No..No this isn't you, I’m not going to be your Fuck-pig, I’m n-not g-g-going to..OINK!..N-OINK! SQUEEE! SQUEEEEE!” Cana squealed out, sealing her fate as her hips bucked in the air and squirted out a stupefying orgasm that rendered her as little more than a quivering heap on the ground. Mirajane grabbed a thick handful of her luscious brown hair and turned her over, pinning her against the smooth wooden floor as she slid her foot-long girth between the silky round globes of Cana’s asscheeks. Mirajane ran her hands through Cana’s hair affectionately, loving the way her soft curvy body felt but wanting to possess and fuck it until she was an unconscious heap at her feet all the same. A crimson glow flashed from Mirajane’s hands as she wormed her demonic magic inside Cana’s mind, wrenching a torrent of barely coherent pleas and pathetic oinking from her lips as she struggled weakly to free herself. Tears of despair rolled down her cheeks as her hands clawed towards the door, her eyes flaring with a malignant crimson glow as the sickening temptation to give in and embrace being a disgusting pig swept through her. But her inner strength only turned Mirajane on even more, her tongue sliding up and down her curved before she ground her glans against Cana’s soft pucker and began to force it inside. Cana’s eyes rolled up as she clawed desperately forward, her mocha-hued tits squishing against the smooth wood floor until Mirajane grabbed her arms and used them like a pair of reins as she pulled them towards her. 

 

“P-please don’t, It’s way too big, it’s going to rip me apart!” Cana pleaded, shaking her head from side to side as she tried desperately to clench her round, curvy ass to stop Mirajane from penetrating her. But Mirajane’s throbbing girlcock parted the bountiful bronzed flesh and pierced through the silken exterior, Cana’s buttocks forming a cylindrical shape around her girthy cock-pillar as her glans pressed against her virgin pink pucker and began to slide inside with a pronounced “Splorch!”. Every muscle in Cana’s body tensed as if she were struck by lightning, her head lolling forward as her lips parted in a silent scream of masochistic pleasure. She could feel her devirginized pink pucker contort into a maw that was powerless to stop Mirajane’s cock from molding her insides, her rectal walls clamping like a fleshy condom around her invading inches as Mirajane burrowed inside her. Cana’s sweat-oiled tits jiggled wildly with the force of Mirajane’s thrusts, her asscheeks undulating in bronzed, rippling waves that were punctuated by her fat balls slapping against her pussy like a fleshy wrecking ball. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and leaked a thick line of drool that pooled on the floor as Mirajane continued to drill between those glistening pillowy cheeks, contorting her squelching asshole into the intimate shape of her engorged shaft. But Cana’s ecstasy amplified when she felt the asshole suck Mirajane’s girlcock back inside her when she withdrew, adding a degrading noise that undertoned the loud fleshy “Smack!” as Mirajane raped her slutty ass. Cana could feel the animalistic urge rise within her again, a conditioning literally fucked into her head that clawed free of her restraint and slid from her lips in all its depraved splendor, pulsing waves of ruinous pleasure that only amplified her cries. 

 

“OINK! OIIIIIINK! SQQQQUEEEAA! OINK! OINK! OINK!”

 

Mirajane’s eyes fluttered as she felt Cana’s humanity get literally fucked out of her with every feral thrust. She let go of Cana’s arms to lean on top of her sweaty body, her tongue licking between her shoulder blades as Cana laid twitching on the floor, her cock pulsating as she neared her release. Her balls throbs with every oink that slid from Cana’s lips, loving the way she instinctively clenched her asshole around her cock with every degrading outburst. This was better than Lucy’s ass, tighter and more animalistic, depravity that Mirajane loved more than anything else with the exception of blowing her load and seeing the way her slaves accepted their new lives. As her balls pulsed and her intense orgasm turned her back into a shemale alpha that couldn't resist turning her bitches into corrupted subservient dolls, Mirajane licked up the curve of Cana’s back one last time, enjoying the sweet taste of her skin and the way she shuddered in response. Mirajane hugged her possessively as she buried her pulsating meat deep within her bowels, her eyes fluttering and rolling up in her head as she gave in and lost herself in the euphoria of her carnal ecstasy. Cana mindlessly squealed in pure joy as she felt rope after rope of Mirajane's thick cum drown her tight asshole. What was left of her mind fantasized of Mirajane's fat cockhead ejaculating it from her cavernous urethra, the way it bulged as spurts of pearlescent cock-milk were packed inside her bowels like an overstuffed condom. Cana was too dumb-fucked to even think about counting the ropes of goo spurting from Mirajane's superior shaft, all she cared about was the way her skin was warmed by Mirajane's load when her new owner pulled out of her ass and fired the remainder of her seed all over her body. Viscous gelatinized cum covered her ass in a web of hot, heavy cock-slop while her asshole gaped like a toilet overstuffed with a pool of warm sperm drowning her bowels. 

 

Cana couldn't even tell what she was anymore, everything felt confused and hazy in the afterglow of her orgasm as Mirajane nestled on top of her and licked her like an animal. She could feel an uncontrollable instinct to oink and moo and shamelessly plead for live off her sperm, but the real her still lurked deep inside her, raped into a humiliating wreck, but there all the same. The only thing that made sense was who she belonged to, who controlled her down to her core and dictated everything she did. Cana’s purple eyes began to change color as Mirajane pulled herself off her and grab a thick handful of her brown hair, pulling her like a disobedient animal towards Lucy’s cum-splattered unconscious body. 

 

“Dinner time, Cana,” Mirajane said with a sultry edge to her body, her chest heaving with excitement as she watched Cana’s reaction. For a moment, Cana merely stared at Lucy’s cum-glazed body, her mind struggling to process the command until the depraved animal inside her started to stir. Her hands trembled as she crawled forward, her amaranthine eyes gazing down at the lines of cum splattered across Lucy’s creamy body with a conflicted expression on her face. But that resistance died out as her eyes went glassy, her full lips parting as she lowered her head, stuck out her tongue, and started to pile Mirajane’s congealed cum high on her tongue before sliding it down her throat with a happy little snort. 

 

By the time she was finished slurping, sucking, and licking every glob of cum off her bimbo sisters body, Cana’s stomach was packed full of Mirajane’s sperm, making the conflicted Fuck-pig nice and happy, especially when she heard Mirajane’s mocking laughter echo around the hazy lounge.


End file.
